Frozen Heart
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: Set after the finale. Emma and Regina were in a secret relationship, but when the wrong person is brought back through the portal, Emma's life is turned upside down. She teams up with Elsa, who is trying to get back to her sister in Arendelle, and finds herself battling monsters and fighting witches. However, it's hard to do when Regina's there..and Daniel. Angsty Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**I haven't written Swan Queen in such a long time! I've taken a lot of liberty with the plot...meaning I've changed a ton about the finale :) Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

Regina looked out the window of Granny's with her lips pursed and her hands wrapped firmly around her mug of black coffee. Her dark chocolate eyes were fixed firmly on the empty road, watching and waiting. She tensed when a hand landed on her back, and then immediately relaxed when she recognized the familiar scent. Her eyes though, never strayed from the street.

"Regina, you beat her," Emma said softly, gently rubbing the tense woman's back. "Your crazy half-sister isn't coming back."

"I know," Regina said tersely.

Emma continued her soothing rub on the Mayor's back and finally, the older woman sighed and ripped her eyes away from the window. She looked into the green eyes of the blonde and allowed some of the anxiety leave her tense body.

"Zelena is gone," Emma smiled. "She's never going to come back. Thanks to you."

She brushed her lips against Regina's cheek and was rewarded with a small sigh of contentment. However, that reward was short-lived, as the brunette turned her head back to the empty street and sipped her drink.

"Emma, not here," she whispered. "Not in front of people."

The blonde sighed, but silently agreed to give Regina some space. She glanced around quickly, scanning the diner for any witnesses before she dropped a quick kiss on the brunette's head. She moved quickly to an empty booth to avoid Regina's scolding and watched the tense woman from afar. Resting her chin on her hands, she felt a small pang when she thought of how private her girlfriend was. Well, technically, Regina wasn't her girlfriend. In fact, Emma didn't know what they were. They had never really put a label on it, due to Regina's wish to keep their relationship a secret, but it was something. In fact, Emma might even go as far as to say she loved the brunette. Despite her reputation of being the Evil Queen, Emma learned about the woman underneath all the icy exterior during their adventure in Neverland. That's when it started, Emma supposed. Neverland. It was on the trip to find their lost son that the Sheriff had realized that Regina was more than the uptight Mayor or the Evil Queen. She was a woman who loved her son, and would put him above all else. Henry, the son that Emma had given up to give him his best chance, had found his greatest chance with Regina. And once Emma had realized that, it took her all of three days before she mustered up the courage to approach the formidable woman and pour her heart out. Well, in less eloquent terms, she did a lot of stuttering and some swearing when she thanked the older woman profusely for taking care of her son. Regina had rolled her eyes, and cut off the blonde's rambling with a kiss. And boy, was it a hell of a kiss. Even reminiscing about it now, Emma's lips tingled just thinking about Regina's mouth. After the two women had saved their son, defeated Peter Pan-who by the way, Disney had done a _terrible_ job of telling his story-and returned to Storybrooke, things had gotten complicated. Long story short, Emma was left in New York as a single mom, dated a man who she might have married were it not for the fact he revealed himself to be an evil monkey, and had absolutely no memories of her past in Storybrooke. As soon as Captain Hook convinced her she wasn't crazy for believing in fairy tales, Emma's first thought was of Regina. The brunette was the first she sought out when she returned to Storybrooke. Their relationship went pretty smoothly from that point on, despite the brunette's wishes to keep their status a secret. While it initially bothered the blonde at first, she soon convinced herself that it might be better for everybody if it remained a secret. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle Snow and Charming's reactions (whether it be good or bad), nor the town's if their relationship got out. It would overcomplicate things, and besides, Zelena arrived and took complicated to a whole new level. Fighting Zelena distracted Emma from her uncertainty about her secret relationship with the former Evil Queen, and she focused on ridding the world of the green-skinned witch. But now without the threat of time travel and possible nonexistence over her head, Emma's insecurities rose up again and began taunting her. Maybe Regina kept their relationship a secret because she was embarrassed to be seen with the blonde. Maybe Regina wasn't as invested in the relationship as she was. Maybe...

_Shut up. _Emma scolded herself as she kept a watchful eye on her girlfriend. _I would do anything for her._

"Hey Emma," Henry said as he slid into the booth across from her with two hot chocolate cups. "Here you go."

"Hey kid, thanks," Emma gave him a smile, but looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye. She reached for the mug but didn't drink.

"Mom," Henry started, and then hesitated. He took a sip of the hot liquid, licking the frosting and cinnamon from his lips.

"Yeah Henry?" Emma gave him her full attention when she heard the uncertainty in his voice. "What's up?"

"Um..." the kid fidgeted with his hands and then looked back up at his blonde mother. He blurted out, "I've seen you, you know."

"Huh? Seen me do what?" Emma started fidgeting too. _Like mother, like son_, she thought wryly.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Henry took another sip of his drink and then shrugged. "You're not exactly discreet."

"Oh, um..." Emma blushed and bit her lip.

"Don't worry," Henry gave her a lopsided smile. "I don't think it's bad. You might be good for her..." the boy trailed off but forced himself to continue when he saw Emma smile. "But I do have a question."

"Shoot," the Sheriff said and scooped a dollop of whipped cream off with her index finger.

"This may sound stupid, but…." Henry took a deep breath and blurted out, "_DoyoustillloveDad_?"

"What?" Emma frowned slightly, but reached her hand over to grasp his before answering. (He appreciated the fact she didn't pretend not to have heard him.) "Henry, I will always love your father. Just because I may have found Regina, it doesn't mean I have forgotten him."

"I don't want him to fade away," Henry looked down into his mug. "I know things between the two of you were tense and you don't have to lie and say you ever loved him, but I don't want him to go unforgotten."

"Henry," Emma waited until her son looked back up at her. "I did love your father. It might not have been True Love, but Neal will always be a special place in my heart. Use your superpower kid. I'm not lying."

"I believe you," Henry's face broke out into a grin.

"Good," Emma squeezed his hand. "I don't want him to go unforgotten either."

Henry squeezed her hand back and drank his hot chocolate in silence. "So…" he said slyly after a few minutes, "You and my mom?"

"Oh gosh kid," Emma groaned and lifted her mug up to hide her burning cheeks.

Suddenly, the door to Granny's burst open and Snow came rushing in with baby Neal in her arms. Regina was quick to jump up and Emma was right behind her. An excited chatter broke across the diner.

"Snow what's wrong?" Regina asked urgently, ignoring the murmur.

A chin wobbled and Snow said brokenly, "I can't find Charming anywhere. We were on our way here before I made a quick stop at our home to pick up an extra blanket for Neal. I told him he could wait outside while I ran in and grabbed it, but when I came back out, he was gone."

Regina, who had apparently made amends with her once-enemy, guided the distraught woman to a booth and gently helped her sit. She waved her hand and a glass of water appeared in front of Snow. Emma reached out to take her baby brother in her arms so her mother could drink and sat across from them, Henry sliding in next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Did you see any traces of green smoke?" Regina asked after Snow had taken several drinks of water.

"No," Snow's eyes filled with tears. "I don't think it was Zelena. Her magic leaves behind an earthy scent, and I didn't smell anything unusual."

Baby Neal gurgled and Emma gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. "So if it's not Zelena, maybe Charming just decided to go for a walk?" As soon as she said it, she wanted to hit herself in the head. It sounded so dumb. An awkward silence ensued.

"I don't think so honey," Snow said gently. "I'm so worried."

"Don't worry," Regina said almost soothingly. "We'll find him. Is anybody else missing?"

Emma, still red from her earlier comment, took a quick scan around the restaurant. "Belle and Rumple aren't here, and neither is Captain Hook."

The door swung open again, and the whole table snapped their heads to look at the newcomers. Belle and Rumple strolled in, neither one ever looking so content as they did in that moment.

"We got married!" Belle exclaimed with one arm looped in Rumple's and the other held up to show off her ring.

There was a loud squeal from Red, and she ran around the counter to congratulate her friend. The rest of the diner looked slightly uncomfortable, but when Rumple shot them a glare, they burst into applause. Snow's face broke out into a radiant grin, and Emma had to remind herself that her mom was Snow White-practically the epitome of True Love. Of course she would look that happy. Even Regina managed a small smile.

"Well that solves the problem of where they were," Emma muttered under her breath. She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Where's Hook?" she murmured.

She looked back up and caught Regina's dark brown eyes. Managing a smile, her heart soared when the beautiful brunette returned it. Their connection broke when the newly-wed couple weaved their way over to their booth. Regina's eyes flickered up to meet Rumple's.

"Congratulations," Regina said with a nod of her head.

"It seems that your plan to keep us apart failed dearie," Rumple smirked.

"Rumple," Belle hit his arm gently. "It's all in the past. Let's move on."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Snow said with a wide smile, trying to draw attention away from a shocked and silent Regina who looked stunned at the fact that Belle had defended her.

"Thanks," Belle clutched Rumple tighter. "I'm happy too."

Rumple lifted her hand and kissed it. He looked into her eyes and said, "I am as well."

Even Emma couldn't suppress a small smile at the obvious love between the two. _If only that were me and Regina._ The blonde sighed softly and adjusted Neal in her arms.

Regina cleared her throat and said, "I hate to ruin a beautiful moment, but right now, we are missing Prince Charming. Have you seen anything amiss Rumple? Is Zelena still locked up in her cell?"

The man shifted, almost imperceptibly, but Emma caught it and noticed the slight flicker in his eyes. However, Rumple cleared his throat and said smoothly, "I am sure she is dearie. After all, you were the one who _begged_ me to save her pitiful life. It would be a shame if she got out."

"But have you seen her? Or seen anything weird?" Emma pressed.

Rumple turned to her and tilted his head slightly. "No Miss Swan. I can't say that I have."

Emma frowned at him, her lie detector going off like a bomb. Unfortunately, she didn't know which part he was lying about. Before she could further investigate, Ruby interrupted them.

"What the hell is that?" the leggy brunette exclaimed, pointing out the front window. A harsh green light was visible in the distance, its angry wind seeming to burn a hole in the darkened sky.

Regina shot up and over to the window. She exhaled sharply. "That is the time portal. Somehow it has been opened."

A shocked silence blanketed the diner. It lasted about 10 seconds before people started panicking and knocking over chairs in their haste to get to the exit. Emma, ever the peacekeeper, stood up with Neal in her arms and hollered, "SIT DOWN!" People sat. Peeking a glance at the baby in her arms, she was not surprised to see him still asleep. Neal was the heaviest sleeper she had ever met. Raising her face back to the crowd, she continued calmly, "Running around like a chicken with its head cut off is not accomplishing anything. We don't know for sure if it was Zelena who opened the portal again. We saw Regina lock her up, and-"

"Bitch should've let her sister die!" an angry voice screamed out.

Emma's eyes flashed. She looked over at Regina, who had paled considerably and pursed her lips, and anger flared in the blonde's chest. Handing Neal over to Henry, she slowly marched over to the man (who she didn't even recognize) and punched him squarely in the face. Hiding her wince at the throbbing ache that blossomed in her hand, she turned back to the diner and growled, "Regina redeemed herself in that moment when she showed Zelena mercy. The witch didn't deserve it, but Regina decided to do what the 'good guys' do..." Emma paused and her green eyes scanned the crowd. "I have never been so proud of her," she finished fiercely.

"Thank you Emma," Regina said softly and walked over to the blonde woman.

Holding out her hand, she closed her eyes and rested it on top of Emma's swollen one. Purple smoke billowed around the tender flesh, and Emma sighed as her hand began to heal. The fragrant scent of lavender, apples, and roses filled Emma's senses, sliding into her nose and wrapping itself around her head. The blonde gave Regina a small smile and discreetly squeezed her hand in thanks before she turned back towards the crowd.

"The only thing we can do in this situation is wait. I forbid anybody from going near that barn until we know the time portal is closed again," Emma said calmly. "I suggest you all find a seat and resume your conversations. We'll do a more thorough investigation once the portal is closed and the threat of danger has receded."

There were some grumbles, but many of the people in the diner did as she asked and returned to their seats, muttering quietly. They trusted and respected the blonde sheriff-she had led them through harder times than this, and had always come out successful. Emma's forehead wrinkled ever so slightly, the only feature betraying her nervousness, and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. A gentle pressure on her arm startled her and she jumped slightly as she turned around. Dark chocolate eyes looked into hers and Emma immediately relaxed once she recognized Regina.

"That was quite a speech," the brunette smirked slightly.

"Yeah," Emma said, blushing slightly. "That was nothing. Just a small pep talk to get people to relax."

"It worked," Regina commented and looked around the room. "People seem less panicked."

"Oh, that's good," Emma said dumbly.

"You're a natural born leader Emma," Regina said, making the blonde's cheeks flush with pride and her heart swell when she heard the brunette say her name.

Emma opened her mouth to speak before Regina's eyes suddenly went hazy.

"Regina?" Emma gasped. "Regina!"

Her hands went to the older woman's shoulders and Emma gently shook her. Brown eyes blinked slowly, and Regina looked at Emma in confusion.

"Emma?" she said slowly. She made no move to shake the blonde woman's hands off of her.

"Yes, it's me," Emma peered into her eyes, relieved to find they were back to their clear selves. "Regina, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes...no," Regina's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Something's changed. I can feel it."

No sooner had Regina uttered those words when Snow's cry of 'Charming!' broke the two women's connection. Emma's hands dropped from Regina's shoulders and they both snapped their heads over to the entrance of the diner. Hook and David were standing in the doorway looking a bit dirty but sported matching grins. Snow launched herself in David's arms and tilted her head upwards for a kiss.

"I was so worried!" Snow blubbered in between kisses.

"Shh, I'm back now," David enveloped her in a strong embrace and kissed her forehead, gently stroking her back. "_Somebody_," he accused, jerking his head non-too subtly to Hook, "wanted to get closer to the barn. Don't ask me why."

"I told you mate," Hook grinned. "I saw the beginnings of the green light and had to investigate."

"And you went with him?" Snow frowned at David who looked sheepish.

"Sorry honey," David kissed her again. "I didn't want Hook to get killed."

He broke the kiss and turned his head to where Emma and Regina were standing, both still slightly dumbstruck at the thought that the two had actually succeeded in time-travel. A smile stretched across David's face, so bright and big that Emma almost had to look away.

"Regina!" he called and the dark-haired woman looked startled. "I have a wonderful surprise for you!"

The former Evil Queen looked taken aback, and before she could say anything, another man walked into the diner. A loud expel of breath was forced from her lungs as Regina stared at the newcomer. Emma tensed up, her eyes darting from the woman beside her to the man smiling at _her_ Regina. Who the hell was this guy anyways?

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Regina?" the man smiled and stepped closer.

"Daniel." Regina breathed.

Emma's heart shattered.

Of course she knew the story. The Stable Boy. Regina's first and True Love dead within seconds because of a secret Snow White had told Cora. How was he back? Emma felt like she watching the interaction from outside of her body. The way Regina walked slowly to her True Love, as if she were seeing a ghost, and the way Daniel waited patiently for her to approach. Emma wanted to pull Regina away from Daniel and scream that Regina was _hers,_ but she was frozen. As soon as she saw Daniel embrace the dark-haired woman in his arms, she could feel the hot tears wells up behind her eyes. She turned away, hiding her emotions.

"I wanted to give you a happy ending Regina," Charming said proudly, wrapping his arm around Snow. "I know we've never seen eye-to-eye, but it seems like all of us have gotten our happy ending, so Hook and I decided it would be only fair if we gave you yours."

"You did this?" Emma croaked.

Four pairs of eyes turned to face her, but Emma noticed only the chocolate ones. They were guarded, yet confusion still swam through the dark pupils. All of a sudden, it was too much. The people in the diner had gone completely silent, and Emma could feel the burn in her cheeks when she realized she had made a scene. The blonde woman ducked her head and swiftly made her way out of the diner, eyes stinging and heart throbbing. She vaguely heard a smooth voice say her name, but she ignored it and practically ran down the sidewalk. The sound of heels clicking on the cement drove Emma to walk even faster, and she furiously wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Emma Swan!"

A hand closed around her upper arm, and the blonde yanked it out of her grasp but didn't try and run further. She stood rigidly and waited for the woman who held her heart to speak. She couldn't face the other woman. Not yet.

"Emma," a soft voice broke through the blonde's armor and her shoulders trembled.

"How could he?" Emma said brokenly. "How could David-"

"What? Bring me my happiness?" Regina said, her voice dropping several degrees colder.

Emma spun around, not even bothering to hide her red eyes. "Don't try and make me the bad guy. You know exactly what I meant."

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry Emma."

"Please Regina, I know I could make you happy," Emma pleaded, not above groveling at this point. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half. "Please don't choose him."

"He was my first love. And my True Love," Regina said. She fidgeted with her hands. "I never imagined he would be alive."

"But what about us?" Emma gestured between them. "What about what we have?"

There was a pause. Regina looked down for a few moments, and then raised her head and gazed into green eyes.

"Emma..." she pleaded softly and trailed off.

Emma saw the heartache and confusion and turmoil in those dark pools, and she finally understood. It was killing Regina to have to choose. Emma knew she had to give the other woman up, no matter how much it hurt. She loved Regina, and wanted her to finally find happiness. If it meant sacrificing her own, then so be it. Ignoring the sharp pains in her chest, she slowly nodded and then ripped her eyes away from Regina's. She would never be able to say what she needed to if she continued to look into Regina's eyes. Focusing her attention on the skin on top of the brunette's cheek, right under her eyes, Emma forced herself to say, "Okay."

Even though it really wasn't.

"I-I need to be alone for a while," Emma said and stepped back.

Raising her hands, she closed her eyes and allowed her magic to flow through her body and course through her veins. A white and gold cloud swirled around her, and within seconds she was gone, leaving behind a confused woman with her hand outstretched to the now-empty spot.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Feelings of insecurity rose up within her, all battling for her attention. She wasn't good enough...she would never be good enough for anybody. She would never be anybody's first choice. Hot tears made their way down her face, and she swiped at them angrily. Crying was a sign of weakness. Yet no matter how fast she wiped them away, more appeared seconds later. Finally, she just gave up and she looked over Storybrooke from her perch on the hill, tears blurring her vision. She could vaguely make out Granny's Diner in the distance, the neon sign flashing in the distance, and her heart broke all over again. Knowing that Regina was in there with _Daniel_...Emma suppressed a sob and forced herself to look away. Her murky green eyes skimmed across the small town and despite her anguish, she felt a small sense of peace when she took in the quiet place that had come to be her home. Sighing deeply, Emma looked up at the night sky and felt her heart calm when she took in the expanse of glittering stars against the inky background. As cheesy as it might have sounded, Emma could always count on the stars to never change. Every foster home, every orphanage, and every place she lived after always had the same familiar stars she could count on. They would never leave her. The blonde drew her legs up to her chest and let her head fall to her knees. Tears leaked out of her swollen eyes and she let them flow. She didn't give a shit anymore-who was up there to judge her? She allowed herself to have this moment of weakness where she let her soul cry for the woman she gave up.

"Why are you crying?"

Emma jolted at the sudden noise and almost fell flat on her face. Frowning, she straightened herself up and stood up. Intent on yelling at the unfortunate person who scared her, her mouth opened and then dropped as all coherent speech left her. The blonde gaped at the stunning woman before her. The beautiful woman had blonde hair so pale it looked white, and her piercing sapphire eyes were big and clear. A long, delicate blue dress fit snugly against her slender figure, and was stitched with what appeared to be small snow crystals. Beading ran down the front, bleeding into the waist, where it flared out gently. The gossamer cape covered in snowflakes appeared thin and fragile, adding that perfect soft touch to the beautiful dress. Emma stared at her for a long time with her mouth hanging open stupidly before she finally found her voice.

"E-Elsa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everybody! :) Please review!**

The Ice Queen flinched. "How do you know my name?" Blue eyes narrowed and instinctively her hands shot out.

Emma stared at the beautiful woman, still not being able to form words. She couldn't believe the iconic Disney Princess was standing in front of her. Elsa's brows furrowed further and her fingers twitched.

"Wait," Emma said quickly, her voice coming out hoarse from her crying, "Um, it's kind of hard to explain."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, her face remained still and impassive.

"You're in Storybrooke. It's a small town in Maine, which is in the United States of America. Long story short, you're not in Arendelle anymore," Emma raised her hand to cut off Elsa, and continued, "I know you're from Arendelle, and that you have a sister named Anna who you love more than anything else in the world because you're part of a fairytale. In this world, fairytales only exist in books. Nobody knows that the characters truly exist. However, a long time ago, a curse was cast that transported all of the fairytale characters from their lands to here. I don't know how you have ended up in Storybrooke."

Elsa stood for a minute, absorbing all that Emma said before lowering her hands slightly. "The last thing I remember is some imp named Rumplestiltskin forcing me into that awful jar," Elsa put a hand to her forehead. "He wanted to take my magic. We fought, and while my magic is powerful, his was stronger. He imprisoned me." A shot of ice suddenly burst from her palm. "Is he here? I'm going to kill him."

"He's changed," Emma said gently. "I know it's hard to believe, but he has."

Elsa's eyes flashed, and the air grew icy and cold around her. "He took me away from my sister."

"I know," Emma's eyes grew compassionate. "Truly, I do. But I've learned that you must learn to forgive."

Elsa stood rigidly for a minute, her eyes flickering back and forth as she warred against herself in her mind.

"I know you're compassionate," Emma smiled sadly. "And I know that you're terrified to been seen as a monster. If you kill Rumple, the people of this town are going to view you as such."

Elsa let her hands fall limply to her sides. "Again, how do you know such things about me when I don't even know who you are?"

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan," the blonde woman said. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but I grew up here in America. I know all those things about you because I've watched your story-I know your story. I have a wonderful 14 year old boy named Henry whose father recently died." Emma paused, and then forced herself to say, "And I was crying earlier because I just lost the one person who ever saw me for me, and who I loved unconditionally." Emma, much to her chagrin, burst into tears again. _Oh fuck it_, she thought as she wiped her teary eyes on her sleeve.

"You grieve for your son's father," Elsa commented.

"No, for his mother," Emma sniffed, and then explained when she saw the other woman's confused face. "When I was very young, I gave Henry up for adoption. I couldn't take care of him-I wasn't emotionally ready, nor was I financially ready to take care of a child. He deserved a wonderful life, and I couldn't provide that for him, so I gave him up. The woman who adopted him is the person I'm crying over."

"Who is she?"

"Regina," Emma closed her eyes as she said the next part, "The Evil Queen."

"I need her."

Emma's eyes popped open when she heard the unexpected response. "What? You're sisters with her too?" she asked dryly.

"What?" Elsa frowned slightly.

"Nevermind."

"I need her to help me return to Arendelle," Elsa started pacing back and forth, spreading frost beneath her feet. "Her powers far surpass my own, and the journey home is not easy. While her reputation perceives her as dark and evil, I know of her training with Rumplestilkskin-he molded her into a powerful sorceress. I need somebody with strong magic who can help me."

"I can do magic," Emma offered lamely. "I could help you."

"Really?" Elsa's eyes lit up. "Show me."

"Um," Emma chewed on her lip. "What do you want to see?"

"Ice magic is complicated," Elsa gestured to the ground. "Turn this area into pure ice. Not frost like I did, but ice."

Emma focused her attention at the ground determinedly. Raising her hands, she faced the palms to the grass and closed her eyes. She tried to sort out her emotions. Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Fear. None of them were good instigators to magic. Her thoughts began to spiral._ She chose Daniel over me. __She didn't want me._ Nobody ever wanted me. Nobody ever wants me.

"Emma!" Elsa cried and immediately Emma's eyes flew open.

Instead of a small patch of ice, the whole hill was covered with a glassy appearance. Jagged icicles were sticking up in random places, making the area dark and dangerous.

"I-I'm sorry," Emma stammered and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I l-lost control. I'm sorry."

Elsa's eyes surveyed the terrain before landing back on wide, green pupils. "Emma, this is what happened to me. You know that, since you know my story. I let the fear and hurt consume me, and I hurt the person I love most. I froze an entire kingdom because of my emotions."

"I know. I shouldn't have tried it," Emma roughly pushed her fingers through her hair.

"However, your display was quite impressive," Elsa commented. "Despite it being dangerous, it was powerful."

Emma grimaced and looked down.

"You may accompany me," Elsa said. "I could use your powers."

Emma snapped her head up, light seeping back into her eyes. "You mean it?"

Elsa nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her body, holding them in a regal manner.

"That's wonderful. I can get away from her," Emma felt a small smile spread itself along her lips. "I need the distance."

Elsa frowned. "No, the Evil Queen would be coming with us."

The warmth immediately faded from emerald eyes and Emma's face hardened. "Right," she bit out shortly. "I will stay here then. I have no desire to be around her."

"On the contrary, I would very much appreciate it if you would accompany us," Elsa pursed her lips. "Your magic, while wild right now, will be helpful. You also know the Evil Queen, and will be instrumental in obtaining her assistance."

"Did you not just hear my sob story?" Emma's eyes flashed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Regina. Dumped. Me. She chose somebody else over me, and I can't deal with all that shit right now."

"I implore you to put that to the side," Elsa stepped forward, lips pressed together tightly. "I must get home to my sister. You understand, from what I can tell, all about family. What if that was your 14 year old son? Imagine being trapped for years, not being able to return to him. I would never have left her, be it for Prince Hans."

"Hans?" Emma gasped.

"I assume you're familiar with him too," Elsa waved her hand to the side, snowflakes bursting from her palm. "He sold me out to Rumplestilkskin in exchange for control over my kingdom. He told the sorcerer of my powers, and the monster ambushed me. I had no time to say goodbye to Anna, nor tell her what happened. So you must imagine my predicament," Elsa stepped even closer to the blonde woman, her beautiful eyes flashing dangerously, "Hans is in charge of Arendelle, and my sister is alone and vulnerable."

Emma closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. "Alright," she breathed, her eyes fluttering open. "I will help you."

"Good," Elsa drew back and while her eyes were still sharp, relief was clearly visible in her deep pools. "Thank you Emma," she dipped her head. "I know I ask the impossible of you, but I would do anything for Anna."

Emma tightly nodded back, and then turned her head to overlook Storybrooke. "Let's go find Regina."

* * *

Emma stole peeks at Elsa out of her peripheral. The Ice Queen was gliding down the stone streets of Storybrooke with a look of wonder on her face. Her hands were out protectively by her sides, but her eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the architecture of the town.

"It's quite a bit different from Arendelle," Emma commented.

"Yes, it is," Elsa responded, her gaze fixed on the large clock tower in the middle of town. "Norway is beautiful, yet this place possesses a beauty I've never seen before."

"Haven't been out of the country much?"

Elsa shot a look at her. "No," she responded haughtily. "I can't leave my people or my sister."

Emma nodded. "Fair enough." She shoved her hands in her pockets and shivered slightly. Elsa was leaving a trail of frost behind her as they walked, and the air was definitely chillier. A sigh of relief left her when she spotted Granny's in the distance.

"She will most likely be in there," Emma pointed to the diner.

"Interesting establishment," Elsa commented.

"It's a place where everybody goes to eat," Emma explained. "Granny's is the only restaurant in town."

"Restaurant..." Elsa mused.

"Yep, they serve you food and you sit down and eat there."

"I've only ever dined in the castle," Elsa shrugged. "Sometimes I would eat food from street carts, but I've never sat down in such a place."

"Well you will soon," Emma said as she pushed the doors open.

A jingling bell announced their arrival, and Emma was thankful to see the place relatively empty. She spotted her mother and father in a small booth in the back, attending to Neal, while Henry and Hook were engaged in a conversation at the bar. Regina and Daniel were sitting in a booth as well, their fingers entertained and their foreheads almost touching as they talked lowly. Emma winced at the sight, a fresh wave of pain washing over her heart, and she ripped her eyes away from them.

"This is it," she muttered to Elsa. "This is what a restaurant looks like in the inside."

"Mom!" Henry came barreling towards her and wrapped himself around her legs. "Where did you go? We were all so worried."

Automatically, Emma's arms came down to embrace him and she kissed the top of his head. "I ran into somebody," she said, avoiding the question. Henry's head popped up, and he gasped at the sight of Elsa, looking incredibly out of place in the diner.

"Whoa, you found Elsa?!" The queen looked uncomfortable, but Henry's face broke out into a wide grin and he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're so beautiful!"

"Oh, well, thank you," Elsa said, flustered but pleased. She firmly shook Henry's hand back and smiled at him.

"Emma, where did you go there? Regina said you had to take care of something," David came up, and embraced her.

"Oh, yes," Emma averted his gaze. "Um, I had some thinking I had to do..."

"About?" David prodded.

"Er, Regina actually," Emma caught Henry's saddened gaze, and felt tears prickle the back of her eyes.

"Yes, it's wonderful isn't it?" David clapped a hand on her back, completely oblivious to his daughter's pain. "Hook and I practically had to tackle Daniel to the ground before he reached the stables. We dragged him away, and I guess Cora told Regina that she had killed him to break her spirit, because everything else in the timeline happened the way it was supposed to. Whew," he whistled and brushed a hand through his hair. "I really thought we weren't going to make it there for a second...He put up a good fight to get back to Regina, but it was two against one..."

Apparently David had told everybody the heroic story of how he and Hook rescued Regina's True Love, and wanted to make sure that his daughter knew the tale too. Emma began to shake, and she could feel her fingers twitching with each passing word her father spoke. _I will never be anybody's first choice. I'm always being pushed aside. I'm nothing anybody ever wants to keep._

"Emma," a voice said lowly and suddenly, cold hands were grasping her own.

The blonde woman's head snapped up, and she was met with Elsa's intense orbs. "Relax. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Breathe."

Emma struggled, but forced herself to breathe in and out deeply and evenly. She focused on Elsa's eyes and the feeling of having the Ice Queen's hands wrapped around her own. They kept her grounded, and gave her something to concentrate her energy towards. She pictured her magic flowing out of her body in a harmless manner, and when she looked down, soft snow was falling from their joined palms.

"Better?" Elsa said quietly.

"Yes," Emma shivered. "Thank you."

Elsa squeezed her hands and then let them go. They both turned back to David, who was just wrapping up his tale. "...Good job mate!" he thumped Hook on the back. Emma could feel the insecurity and hurt well up inside her, but with Elsa's strong presence by her, her magic slowly ebbed away.

"What did we miss?" Daniel's voice joined them, and Emma closed her eyes.

Purposely avoiding looking at Daniel and the woman she knew would be by him, she spoke through gritted teeth, "Elsa needs to get back home to Arendelle where her sister is. There is also a villain ruling her kingdom."

"I need your help Regina," Elsa placed a soothing hand on Emma's forearm, to calm the blonde. "I can't get home without your magic."

"I see," the succinct voice responded.

Emma chanced a look at the woman, and felt her heart break all over again when she saw the chocolate locks and red lips. She refused to look in her eyes, knowing that she would break down again if she ever stared in those chocolate pools again.

"We would also need the assistance of Hook because we need his ship," Emma said.

"No problem, love," the pirate twisted his hook and gave her a leering grin.

"Arendelle is far away and it's a difficult journey," Elsa said, addressing Regina. "With our powers combined, our magic will be powerful enough for us to return to my home."

"What about Rumple? He's far more skilled than I am," the brunette said.

"I will never work with him," Elsa's nostrils flared. "He is the most vile creature I have ever known."

"That's good, since he's probably enjoying his honeymoon with Belle," Hook grinned.

They all looked at him, and he shrugged. Elsa closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and when she spoke again, her tone was pleading. "Please Regina, help me get back to my kingdom and my sister."

Regina was silent.

"Snow and I would love to go," David said, breaking the tension. "However, with the new baby, we can't. She's already passed out over there holding him," he nodded to the booth where the beautiful woman was indeed fast asleep with her mouth slightly open. "I'm going to need to be there for her, so unfortunately, I will have to pass on this adventure."

"I want to go!" Henry said excitedly.

"Absolutely not," Emma and Regina said simultaneously.

Emma blushed, and focused her attention on her son. "It's dangerous Henry," Emma said. "Very dangerous."

"I've dealt with flying monkeys and Pan," Henry said in a 'duh' voice. "I think I can handle anything after my experience in Neverland."

"I think you should stay here with David and Mary Margaret," Emma's tone was final.

"Mom, please?" Henry turned to his brunette mom. "You know I can do this. I'm brave!"

"Bravery isn't all of it Henry," Regina tucked a piece of brown hair behind his ear. "I'm afraid I agree with Em-" she broke off. "The path to Arendelle is extremely perilous. There are monsters and witches and unimaginable creatures. I'd feel much better if you were here, safe."

"He can stay with me," Ruby piped up from behind the counter.

"There Henry," Emma said and shot her friend a grateful smile. "Ruby's fun."

"Yeah," Henry groused.

"Anyways, will you go?" Elsa turned back to Regina.

Emma awkwardly shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looked at the ground.

"I think you should go darling," Daniel's voice made Emma's insides clench. He called her _darling._ Emma knew that Regina detested pet names, and had to literally bite her tongue from saying anything. "I know you're strong enough to defeat anything." Emma wanted to throw up.

"Alright," Regina rolled her eyes. "I will help you Elsa."

"I'll come too!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" Emma blurted.

"It'll give Regina and I a chance to catch up after so many years," Daniel wrapped his arm around Regina's petite frame and gave her a squeeze. "Oh how I've missed her so."

Emma almost passed out. By some miracle though, Elsa seemed to know Emma's moods as if they were her own, and a comforting ice-cold hand was placed on her forearm again. The blonde struggled to breathe in and out normally. Oddly, she thought she heard a gasp from Regina, but then again, she could have been imagining it in her oxygen-deprived mind.

"How soon can we be ready?" Elsa asked Hook.

"Give me a couple of hours, and she'll be ready to go," Hook smiled and with a clap to David's back, he swept out of the diner.

There was a brief silence.

"Well," David clapped his hands together, "I'm going to rouse Snow and get her-as well as Neal-home to bed. Come on Henry." Henry grumbled something under his breath, but dutifully followed his grandfather.

"I should go pack," Regina said shortly and exited the diner with Daniel's hand resting on her back with every step.

Emma watched them go, her face a stony mask.

"Emma," Elsa said gently, "do you need to pack?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged. "I guess."

She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and walked out the door with her head down. Yet as she put one boot out the door, she stopped and turned back to face Elsa, who was looking lost standing alone in the middle of Granny's. "You can come with me if you want Elsa. You can experience the joys of packing." Elsa shot her a grateful smile, and hurried out the door behind the blonde sheriff. The bell tinkled their exit, and Ruby smiled from her place behind the counter.

* * *

"Promise me you'll be safe," Snow blubbered as she clutched Emma tightly to her.

"I can't promise I'll be safe, but I can promise I'll do everything in my power to avoid dangerous situations," Emma said, trying to placate the emotional woman. Apparently her baby hormones had decided to stick around. Once she had been told of Emma's adventure to Arendelle, Snow immediately refused to let her daughter go. Yet after some coaxing from David and a heart-to-heart with both Elsa and Emma, she had reluctantly agreed to give her approval.

"I love you honey," Snow whispered in Emma's ear.

"I love you too Mom," Emma kissed her cheek and gave her one last embrace before turning to her father. "Bye Dad. Hold down the fort."

"Will do honey," David wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too Dad," Emma gave him a small smile before turning around to face the Jolly Roger.

It was barely dawn. A hint of the sun peeked over the horizon, given the sky an ethereal reddish tint to it, and the air was cool. Emma breathed in the fresh air crisply, and ignoring the pain in her heart from the thought of Henry not being there to bade her farewell, climbed the steps quickly. Once on the deck, she made her way over to Hook, who was polishing the wheel.

"Looks pretty shiny already," Emma commented.

"A steering wheel can never be too shiny love," Hook glanced at her. "The Jolly Roger will be the most beautiful ship around."

"Ah," Emma raised her eyebrows and turned away.

Not that she could judge him though. He had his love, Emma had hers. Well, had in the past tense. Doesn't anymore. Emma blinked back her tears and walked over to the side of the deck where she could see her family and the other people of the town. Plastering on what she hoped to be a convincing smile, she waved to them.

"Excited?" Elsa's voice came up beside her, and Emma was hit with the fragrance of fresh winter air and vanilla.

"Honestly, no," Emma sighed and rested her hands on the railing.

Elsa stood by her quietly, which Emma appreciated. She didn't know what it was, but she took comfort from the Ice Queen's presence. She felt calm when Elsa was beside her.

"Everybody aboard!" Hook cried. "Off we go. Set course for Arendelle."

Startled, Emma quickly glanced around to find Regina and Daniel, and spotted them standing a few feet away from her. She hadn't even noticed their arrival. Snapping her head back to the front, she focused her energy on waving goodbye to her parents and little brother, watching as they turned into little dots. As the ship climbed higher and higher into the sky, Emma's eyes burned when she remembered that Henry was too angry to say goodbye to them. A cold hand gently squeezed her arm, and Emma gave Elsa a sad smile before turning back to the sky. The horizon was now a fiery red and orange, and Emma inhaled deeply when a cool burst of wind blew past. As the ship ascended higher and higher, Emma closed her eyes and prayed for strength.


End file.
